L'esprit de Noël
by Light of Soul
Summary: Noël approche mais Harry n'a pas le coeur à la fête malgré tous les efforts d'Hermione. Pourtant, la visite de 3 esprits pas comme les autres pourrait bien faire comprendre à Harry ce que représente réellement Noël.


_Bonjour à tous et merci de faire un petit passage par ici :-) Je suis nouvelle et j'essaye de me lancer avec une vieille histoire que j'ai écrite il y a des lustres et que j'ai retrouvé au fin fond de mon ordinateur donc svp soyez indulgent :-s. Je sais j'ai, soit beaucoup d'avance, soit beaucoup de retard avec ma fiction sur noël, mais après tout, pourquoi pas ? soyons fou! :-D _

**Disclamer : l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling.**

_Bonne lecture à vous ! et désolée pour les éventuelles fautes :-s_

* * *

La neige.

Elle recouvrait tout le domaine de Poudlard en cette période de mi décembre, le château en était enveloppé comme un gros gâteau saupoudré de sucre glace. Les fantômes vagabondaient dans les couloirs en chantant des chansons de noël à tout va. Peeves s'amusait à jeter des boules décoratives sur les élèves et les professeurs avaient décorés la Grande Salle des habituels douze sapins en rajoutant ici et là quelques notes personnelles à la décoration. Ainsi, on pouvait constater les opinions radicalement opposés, au sujet de l'esprit festif, du professeur Flitwick, qui avait ensorcelé des minis pères noël, volant à travers la pièce et souhaitant un « joyeux noël » aux élèves qui s'asseyaient pour manger et celles du professeur Rogue, qui lui, avait jeté un sort aux guirlandes accrochées dans la salle pour qu'elles attrapent par les bottes les miniatures et les laissent suspendues au plafond.

Le trio s'était d'ailleurs grandement amusé en regardant le professeur de sortilège, gonfler de colère et devenir aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse en voyant ces pauvres créations, suspendues comme des jambons.

_Rogue, amusé : je vous assure Filius qu'ils sont mille fois plus agréables à regarder et surtout à supporter, dans cette position !_

_Filius : cette plaisanterie ridicule et grotesque bafoue totalement l'esprit emplie de féérie et de pureté qu'est Noël Severus ! Comment pouvez-vous désacraliser à ce point cette magnifique période de prospérité, de bonheur, de joie… _

Rogue, qui n'écoutait déjà plus le monologue de son collègue, se tourna vers McGonagall qui finissait de garnir le dernier sapin.

_Rogue : je ne pensais pas Filius si nerveux, regardez le il tournerait presque au violet! Vous croyez qu'il nous entend encore ou sa transe métaphysique sur la splendeur de Noël l'a emporté au-delà de tout espoir ?_

_McGonagall, riant : vous devriez le savoir à force Severus, le seul sujet sur lequel il ne faut pas plaisanter avec Filius, c'est bien celui de Noël, il y voue un véritable culte !_

_Rogue, ironique : oh, c'est étrange je n'avais jamais remarqué l'ampleur du phénomène !_

_Flitwick : ….et le fait de désacraliser une si merveilleuse, une si sublime fête telle que…_

_McGonagall : Severus ! Vous êtes incorrigible ! Vous faites ca uniquement pour qu'il aille se plaindre à Albus !_

_Rogue : mais enfin ma chère Minerva, autant faire d'une pierre deux coups ! Il est si plaisant de pouvoir irriter, agacer, énerver, malmener, pousser à la crise de nerf, deux personnes pour le prix d'une ! et si mon calcul est juste, le résultat escompté devrait avoir lieu dans 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…_

Filius, au bord de la crise de nerf : _je ne puis en tolérer davantage Severus ! Vous ne me laissez pas le choix, je vais en référer à notre directeur !_

_Rogue : faites donc cher collègue, je suis sur qu'Albus trouvera ma décoration très à son gout !_

Filius, tout en quittant avec de grands gestes la Grande Salle : _mais quelle honte, je ne puis accepter une telle…_

Rogue n'entendit pas la suite du commentaire mais il devina qu'elle ne devait pas être en sa faveur. Il avait l'air très heureux de sa plaisanterie mais lorsqu'il vit Harry et ses deux amis en train de le regarder avec surprise, il se recomposa un masque de froideur et de détachement. Il avait presque l'air gêné maintenant de s'être dévoilé autant, et de surcroit devant Potter !

Ron, se remettant tant bien que mal de son fou rire face à la réaction démesurée du professeur de sortilège : _je rêve ou on vient de voir Rogue faire une blague, sourire et être presque gentil et cela dans le même quart d'heure ?_

_Hermione, riant elle aussi : c'est bientôt noël tous les miracles sont possibles !_

Harry, s'essuyant les yeux, encore inondés de larmes: _ce n'est qu'une fête parmi d'autres ! Flitwick ne devrait pas le prendre autant à cœur ! Noël n'a rien d'exceptionnel !_

_Ron : tu plaisantes, noël c'est génial ! y'a les cadeaux d'abord, faut pas les oublier…_

_Hermione : … et la neige ! ca rend l'atmosphère encore plus …_

_Ron : …déconnante ! on fait des bonhommes de neige, des batailles et tout…_

_Hermione, exaspérée : j'allais dire « magique » Ronald pas déconnante ! Noel c'est le moment ou tout peut arriver !_

_Ron : oui c'est vrai ! y'a la dinde de maman, la cheminée allumée et le bois qui crépite, la buche, les cadeaux et puis les bonbons qu'on a sous le sapin…_

Hermione avec un mélange d'amusement et de consternation_: on voit vraiment où sont très priorités Ron !_

_Ron : le repas de noël c'est sacrée dans la famille ! Mais tu as raison quand tu dis que c'est la période ou tout peut arriver ! Une fois mon oncle Bilius nous a fait la surprise d'arriver déguisé en père noël le soir du réveillon, quand j'avais 7 ans ! Mais il avait oublié les cadeaux donc il a préféré nous faire un…_

Harry et Hermione, connaissant les antécédents du dit oncle, s'écrièrent en cœur : _c'est bon Ron ! on a saisit l'idée !_

_Hermione : c'est la période de l'année où les gens sont le plus solidaire, le plus généreux, c'est là que la véritable magie opère !_

Ron semblait tout a fait d'accord avec Hermione et hochait solennellement de la tête.

_Harry : vous devriez rejoindre le club de Flitwick tous les deux ! Vous avez un sucre d'orge à la place du cerveau c'est pas possible!_

_Ron, très sérieux : tu ne crois donc pas au pouvoir de Noel ?_

_Harry, éclatant de rire: tu plaisantes rassure moi ! _(puis voyant que non)_ apparemment pas ! je vois pas ce qu'il y a de si exceptionnel dans cette fête c'est tout, je vois pas quel pouvoir il pourrait y avoir la dedans ! le soir de noël on mange ensuite on s'offre des cadeaux histoire de se déculpabiliser des absences qu'on a accumulées dans l'année et voila le lendemain tout reprend son cours comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ca ne signifie rien de bien particulier…_

_Hermione : Harry…_

_Harry : bon on y va on va être en retard au cours de sortilège, et je sais pas pourquoi mais je crois qu'on a plutôt pas intérêt à arriver en retard aujourd'hui !_

Et sans un mot, il sortit de la Grande Salle pour aller au cours.

Ron et Hermione s'échangèrent un regard éloquent mais ne dirent rien, avec son passé, ils comprenaient que leur meilleur ami soit aussi amer.

Il ne restait plus qu'une semaine avant les vacances de Noël et Harry était pensif en cette période habituellement festive.

Cette année, il n'irait pas au Terrier, les Weasley au grand complet allaient passer les fêtes en Roumanie avec Charlie qui ne pouvait pas faire le déplacement. Harry en était très attristé et s'évertuait à ne rien laisser paraitre devant Ron, mais Hermione avait perçu la déception de son ami. Bien qu'il ne croyait pas en cette fête, il ne souhaitait pas pour autant rester seul à Poudlard pour deux semaines qui lui paraissaient déjà une éternité et aurait préféré être avec Hermione et Ron. En apprenant la nouvelle, il avait secrètement espéré qu'Hermione reste mais il se doutait qu'elle préférerait passer les fêtes en famille, comme tout le monde autour de lui.

C'était le premier noël qu'il allait passer seul à Poudlard, cela juste après le décès de Sirius et Hermione ne put concevoir de laisser son meilleur ami, seul dans la désertique salle commune des Gryffondors, avec pour seule compagnie, un poste radio prêt à rendre l'âme en laissant échapper ici ou là quelque vieux cantiques hachés.

Elle envoya une lettre à ses parents le jour même de l'annonce du départ de Ron et de sa famille, pour les prévenir qu'elle souhaitait passer les fêtes au château. Ces derniers lui répondirent qu'ils avaient été invités chez des collègues et que de toute manière elle se serait ennuyée autour de cette congrégation de dentistes et qu'ils n'y voyaient aucun inconvénient.

Hermione alla apprendre la nouvelle à Harry et ce dernier ne put cacher sa joie, si tenté qu'il ait voulu la cacher.

En réalité, il était aux anges.

Depuis ce qu'il s'était passé au ministère en Juin, et les vacances d'été qui avaient suivit, Harry s'était beaucoup rapproché d'Hermione. Ils avaient entretenu une correspondance continue jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent chez Ron pour la fin de l'été et il avait découvert des facettes de sa meilleure amie qu'il ne connaissait pas mais qu'il voulait absolument continuer à découvrir. Elle avait cette manie de s'inquiéter pour tout le monde et il se surprit à aimer que ses inquiétudes se tournent vers lui. Et quand il l'avait revu mi aout, il avait décelé chez elle des choses qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué avant, comme sa façon de mordiller sa lèvre quand elle lisait quelque chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas totalement, par exemple.

En cette fin d'après midi, les trois amis venaient juste de sortir d'un cours on ne peut plus ennuyeux d'histoire de la magie, et même Hermione avait fini par décrocher du monologue du professeur Binns et avait commencé à organiser les fêtes.

_Hermione : on pourrait peut être aller faire un tour à Pré au Lard avant le réveillon ! Qu'est ce que tu en dis Harry ? A ce qu'il parait ils vont faire un spectacle !_

_Ron : C'est une bonne idée d'aller la bas ! En plus avec l'ambiance d'un village sorcier à Noel ca doit être super !_

_Harry : oh, j'avais pensé qu'on aurait pu aller au festin et revenir à la salle commune après, tu sais les spectacles de noël avec tous les trucs qui s'y rattachent c'est pas trop mon truc !_

_Ron : ah oui c'est vrai, toi et ton esprit de Noel inexistant._

Harry allait répliquer mais tout à coup, le professeur Flitwick surgit de nulle part et vint se poster pile devant lui, lui barrant le passage. Comme dans la Grande Salle avec l'épisode fâcheux de Rogue, le professeur de sortilège semblait dans tous ses états.

_Flitwick : ai-je bien entendu M. Potter ? Vous n'avez pas l'esprit de noël ? Vous ne croyez pas en cette magnifique fête et toute la magie qui en regorge ?_

_Harry, prit de cours : et bien, ne le prenez pas mal surtout professeur, mais Noel et moi, ca n'a jamais été une grande histoire d'amour et je…_

Flitwick, déterminé et la baguette brandie : _sachez M. Potter, que vous risquez de passer un Noel dont vous vous souviendrez longtemps ! Peut être même le meilleur Noel de votre vie et après cela votre vision obtus des choses se sera considérablement élargie ! _

Le sorcier, bien que très petit, n'en était pas moins impressionnant avec sa baguette pointée droit sur le cœur d'Harry et ce dernier, adossé au mur, n'osait le contrarier davantage, même quand le professeur se mit à chantonner un air qui ressemblait vaguement à une formule rallongée et que l'extrémité de sa baguette devint bleue nuit.

Flitwick, après ce moment plus qu'étrange : _et s'il n'y avait que ca dont vous doutiez mon pauvre enfant ! _dit-il après avoir regardé alternativement Harry et Hermione.

Il lança un dernier chant encore plus étrange que le précédent qui cette fois ne produisit aucune lumière particulière à part provoquer des fourmillements dans la main d'Harry, puis le professeur le regarda dans les yeux et lui murmura avec un clin d'œil : _« bonne chance »_ et il partit en chantonnant gaiment.

Le trio se regarda, abasourdi.

_Hermione : qu'est ce qui s'est passé exactement là ? C'était quoi ce charabia ?_

_Ron : il est tombé sur la tête le p'tit Flit ! _

_Harry : je dois m'inquiéter vous croyez ?_

Ron, reprenant leur marche:_ vu la scène de l'autre jour avec Rogue, non je pense pas, il a pas l'air bien méchant, juste un peu fêlé du bocal à mon avis!_

_Harry : vivement que cette fichue fête soit passée, elle rend tout le monde cinglé !_ dit il en croisant Parvati Patil en train de se faire un turban avec une guirlande et Lavande Brown s'émerveillant devant une miniature de père noël, l'un des rares survivants chanceux.

Quelques jours plus tard, les vacances arrivèrent enfin et la majorité des élèves se préparèrent à rentrer chez eux pour les fêtes. Il ne resterait qu'Hermione et Harry à Gryffondor et cela rendait ce dernier fou de joie. Il était dans son dortoir en train de discuter avec Ron pendant que celui-ci faisait sa valise et inconsciemment il lui passait des affaires à emballer.

_Ron : c'est une impression ou tu es pressé que je m'en aille pour te retrouver seul avec une certaine demoiselle ?_

Harry, en train de fourrer une grande partie de ce qui trainait sur le lit de son meilleur ami dans sa valise sans prendre le temps de plier quoi que ce soit : _non pourquoi tu dis ca ? et de qui tu parles ?_

_Ron, souriant : c'est ca fait l'innocent ! tu sais très bien de qui je parle puisque c'est la seule personne qui va rester ici pour les vacances !et avec toi !_

_Harry : je suis pressé de me retr… enfin non je veux dire je suis pas « pressé » de me retrouver seul avec Hermione pourquoi tu dis ca ? _

_Ron, riant : alors pourquoi depuis ce matin tu n'arrêtes pas de me demander à quelle heure part le Poudlard express ? tu sais si je n'avais pas su lire entre les lignes j'aurais pu me vexer !_

_Harry : quoi ? mais non enfin j'ai juste pas envie que tu loupes ton train !_

_Ron : ah ca j'avais bien compris ! rit il._

_Harry : non mais qu'est ce que tu vas encore imaginer Ron, et c'est quoi cette histoire de lignes ?_

_Ron, soupirant, amusé : Flitwick a bien raison…_

_Harry, se grattant la tête : hein ?_

_Ron : laisse tomber vieux, un jour tu comprendras ! dit il en lui donnant une tape amicale dans le dos. Bon j'y vais les diligences vont pas tarder à arriver, passe un bon noël ! dit-il en accentuant le « bon »._

Harry et Hermione accompagnèrent leur meilleur ami jusqu'à la gare et ce dernier leur souhaita de passer d'agréables fêtes en tête à tête, en lançant un regard appuyé à Harry, qu'heureusement pour lui, Hermione ne remarqua pas.

_Harry, en revenant vers le château : alors chef, par quoi voulez vous commencer ces vacances ?_

_Hermione, riant : et si on faisait un bonhomme de neige dans le parc lieutenant ?_

_Harry, pas très emballé : oh bof, tu sais on a plus vraiment l'âge pour faire ce genre de chose…c'est pour les enfants !_

_Hermione : et qui a décrété que les bonhommes de neige étaient uniquement réservés aux enfants ? Allez Harry, tu as peur que j'en fasse un mieux réussi que le tien c'est ca ?_

_Harry, relevant le défi : a tu crois ca ! c'est ce qu'on va voir ! le mien sera dix fois mieux que le tien tu verras !_

Et sur ce il partit en courant vers le parc en sortant sa baguette.

_Hermione, partant à sa poursuite : Hé ! Harry attend moi c'est de la triche on doit commencer en même temps et t'as pas le droit d'utiliser ta baguette !_

En moins de 2 minutes, Harry avait crée un magnifique bonhomme de neige tandis qu'Hermione n'était qu'a la première étape, mais non moins cruciale, qui consistait à former le corps du bonhomme en le roulant au sol.

_Harry, très fier de lui : alors ? qui a gagné ?_

Hermione, pour toute réponse, envoya un sort explosif sur la création d'Harry qui eu pour conséquence d'ensevelir ce dernier sous un monticule de neige impressionnant.

Hermione éclata littéralement de rire en voyant son meilleur ami recouvert de neige jusque sur ses verres de lunettes et rétorqua : _magnifique ton bonhomme Harry, plus vrai que nature !_

_Harry, vengeur : attendez voir Miss Granger, ma vengeance sera terrible ! _

Et sans attendre il se rua sur sa meilleure amie qui avait déjà prit la fuite en criant.

Une bataille de boule de neige s'ensuivit et Harry profita pleinement de sa vengeance, maintenant il n'était plus le seul à être trempé jusqu'aux os.

Hermione était tapi derrière un buisson, cherchant Harry des yeux, une boule conséquente attendant dans ses mains d'être larguée sur sa cible quand soudain Harry la prit par surprise par la taille et se mit à la chatouiller au sol.

_Hermione, suffoquant presque sous l'attaque de son meilleur ami : Harry… arrête pitié… j'avoue tu es le meilleur… tu as gagné… non pas dans le cou !_

_Harry riait à gorge déployée lui aussi, et se rapprocha subrepticement d'Hermione : ah j'aime mieux ca Miss Granger ! _

_Hermione : tu vas le payer très cher tu le sais au moins ?_

_Harry, se rapprochant toujours plus : mais …j'y compte bien…_

Ils continuaient de se fixer intensément quand une voix stricte les sortit brusquement de leur bulle et ils revinrent non sans mal à la réalité.

_McGonagall : Potter, Granger ! Que faites vous encore dehors à cette heure ! Et vous êtes trempés tous les deux, venez vite vous réchauffer avant d'attraper une pneumonie !_

Ils se dirigèrent vers leur professeur avec une certaine gène mais ne dirent rien.

Ils marchèrent vers la tour de Gryffondor, toujours en n'échangeant aucune parole mais en se lançant de fréquents regards en coin quand l'autre ne regardait pas.

_Hermione : je… je vais me changer et prendre un bain…on se rejoint dans la Grande Salle ?_

_Harry, ne trouvant rien d'autre à dire : ok !_

_Hermione, avec un sourire : a tout à l'heure._

_Harry : ok !_

(« Mais quel crétin ! « ok ok » t'as rien trouvé de mieux à répondre ! et c'est quoi ces satanées fourmis que j'ai dans la main !»)

Ils passèrent les quelques jours qui restaient avant noël à se balader dans Pré au Lard, à parcourir les alentour du village et du château pour découvrir des endroits encore inexplorés, à écouter des cantiques chantés dans les rues et enchaîner les boutiques en tout genre. Harry soupçonnait Hermione de vouloir le « convertir » à l'esprit de noël. Il devait bien reconnaître qu'il appréciait écouter ces chants festifs, ou comparer les vitrines spécialement décorées pour l'occasion, mais en réalité, s'il aimait particulièrement ces moments, c'était parce qu'Hermione était là et rendait ces derniers si spéciaux à ses yeux. Il ne croyait toujours pas que noël regorgeait d'une quelconque magie qui rendait cette fête si particulière, mais il aimait les effets que celle-ci avait sur sa meilleure amie.

Ces quelques jours passés auprès d'elle lui avaient asséné un choc terrible, et sublime à la fois. Il s'était surpris à repérer et mémoriser le moindre geste, la moindre mimique de sa meilleure amie et passait son temps à penser à elle quand elle n'était pas là. Il avait définitivement compris que ses sentiments pour elle ne seraient plus jamais ceux qu'ils avaient été auparavant, quand un Serdaigle de septième année vint vers elle alors qu'elle attendait Harry dans le hall, pour une nouvelle exploration des alentours de Poudlard.

Harry avait assisté à la scène du haut des escaliers et lorsqu'il vit ce… crétin, appuyer son coude nonchalamment au dessus de l'épaule d'Hermione dans le but évident de la draguer, son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il descendit tel un boulet de canon pour les rejoindre, le rouge cramoisi lui montant dangereusement au visage.

_Harry : DAVIS ! _

_Le Serdaigle se retourna, surpris du ton très ferme d'Harry : oh salut Harry ca va ? _

_Harry, se retenant à grande peine de lui coller son poing dans la figure pour n'avoir toujours pas retiré son bras : très bien ! bon tu nous excusera mais Hermione et moi on a des choses à faire, alors SALUT !_

Il passa alors son bras au dessus des épaules d'Hermione, et l'entraina vers la grande porte.

_Le dénommé Davis : ok… bon ba…a plus tard alors Herm…_

_Harry : ouais c'est ca !_

Hermione, elle, suivit Harry avec une mine passablement surprise et déconcertée.

_Hermione : euh… ca va bien Harry ?_

_Harry, se radoucissant tout à coup : bien sur Mione pourquoi ca n'irait pas ?_

Harry s'était surpris lui même d'avoir eu une réaction aussi vive et espéra qu'Hermione ne devine pas l'ampleur de ses sentiments pour elle. Il avait décidé de ne rien lui dire car il était persuadé que sa meilleure amie ne partagerait pas ses sentiments et il était hors de question pour lui de la perdre. S'il devait garder pour lui ce qu'il ressentait pour ne pas perdre son amitié, il le ferait.

Le 24, ils allèrent acheter leurs cadeaux de noël et revinrent à la salle commune pour les emballer avant de les expédier à leur destinataire et ensuite aller au festin.

Hermione, qui avait, durant ces quelques jours, tenté par tous les moyens possibles de faire aimer Noel à Harry, ne parvint plus à retenir la question qui lui pendait aux lèvres depuis longtemps et se lança.

Elle regarda, amusée, son meilleur ami, essayant en vain d'emballer la reproduction du souafle, destiné à Ron, qui avait permis à l'équipe d'Angleterre de Quidditch de gagner la coupe en 1980 face au Portugal : _dis Harry, pourquoi tu n'aimes pas la fête de Noel ?_

_Harry, cherchant ses mots : c'est pas vraiment que j'aime pas Noel, c'est plus qu'elle ne représente rien pour moi…Aucun moment heureux passés en famille, aucune joie soudaine _(pour lui même « enfin mis à part ces dernier temps»)_. Je n'ai jamais reçu aucun cadeau quand j'étais enfant, je n'ai jamais fait de repas grandiose, moi j'étais plus là à ramasser les papiers d'emballages de Dudley et à faire la vaisselle du festin en finissant mon bol de céréales. Aucun grand homme barbu habillé en rouge_ _n'est venu m'apporter la fameuse joie et la magie qui est sensée régner pendant cette fête ! en gros ca a toujours été plus une corvée qu'autre chose pour moi !_

_Hermione : je comprends mais, pourtant, depuis que tu es à Poudlard, tes Noel sont différentes de ceux que tu passais à Privet Drive ? tu n'apprécies pas plus Noel depuis que tu le fêtes chez les Weasley ?_

_Harry : c'est bien plus agréable qu'avant c'est sur, j'aime beaucoup passer Noel avec eux, mais je ne me sens pas vraiment à ma place tu comprends, c'est pas ma vraie famille…je les aime beaucoup c'est pas le problème, ils sont très gentil avec moi, m'offre des cadeaux et tout mais… ca ne remplacera jamais…_

_Hermione : ta véritable famille. Conclut-elle tristement._

_Harry, cherchant à dissimuler sa peine : en fait je crois que cette soit disant « magie de Noel » n'est vraiment pas faite pour moi ! je…_

Mais Harry n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Le clocher du château sonna 20h et soudain, les flammes dans l'âtre de la cheminée s'éteignirent et ils se retrouvèrent dans le noir. Quelques secondes plus tard, une lumière bleue nuit apparut juste devant eux, de plus en plus lumineuse, jusqu'à laisser entrevoir une silhouette qui s'y découpait.

Harry, se plaçant d'instinct devant Hermione, la baguette brandie : _qui êtes vous ? Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?_

Une voix, (plus que familière aux oreilles d'Harry et Hermione) : _et bien mon grand, tu ne me reconnais pas ? je suis si heureux de te voir !_

Harry, pétrifié devant la personne qui se trouvait maintenant devant lui : _…Sirius…_

_Sirius : cette nuit est spéciale pour toi Harry, on a du pain sur la planche pour te redonner un peu d'espoir en la magie ! et ce soir, je serais l'un de tes guides !_

_Hermione : …Sirius…_

_Sirius : bonjour Hermione comment vas-tu ? je suis ravi de te revoir ma belle ! _

_Hermione : je… euh… ne comprends pas…_

_Sirius : ah oui excusez moi les jeunes, je débarque comme ca à l'improviste et je n'explique rien, ca doit vous faire un certain choc étant donné que j'ai passé l'arme à gauche, mais c'est qu'on est un peu court question timing vous voyez ? Alors pour faire court et rapide, toi mon grand, tu as perdu espoir en la magie et aux petites choses de la vie qui la rende si unique, je suis donc là pour te le rappeler en cette nuit on ne peut plus appropriée à la question. Toi ma grande, tu as ton rôle aussi à jouer dans l'histoire mais tout d'abord tu es là pour soutenir Harry, ensuite on avisera ! Sourit-il. Et je tiens à préciser que vous êtes dans cette situation grâce au professeur Flitwick ! Oui c'était bien un sort qu'il vous a jeté la dernière fois et qui fait que je suis là, à présent devant vous ! Des questions ?_

_Harry : c'est quoi ce délire ?_

_Sirius : je croirais entendre ton père ! je recommence ! Je suis une sorte d'esprit de Noel, destiné à te redonner confiance et espoir en la magie et à t'ouvrir les yeux sur les choses réellement importantes de la vie ! je sais ce que tu vas me dire, je suis mort donc il est impossible de communiquer avec moi ! et bien en théorie c'est exact, bien que complètement ridicule, mais le soir de Noel tout peut arriver ! il existe en cette période spéciale une magie particulière, une atmosphère unique entre toutes qui rend ce contact possible mais limité dans le temps, tout cela bien sur avec l'aide indispensable de Filius et de son sortilège. Nous n'avons que 4h pour t'aider à y voir plus clair dans tout ce qui t'incombes en ce moment ! je vais t'emmener « visiter » différents moments clés, qui t'aideront à comprendre. Alors c'est plus clair maintenant ? _

Harry, encore perturbé _: comment peut-on savoir que c'est réel ? pas un piège ou je ne sais quoi d'autre ?_

_Sirius : tu connais déjà la réponse à cette question Harry ! fais moi confiance mon grand, je ne te demande que cela._

_Harry : je te fais confiance Sirius…_

_Sirius, souriant : alors suivez moi les enfants, nous avons du monde à aller voir !_

Harry se tourna vers Hermione, la questionnant du regard.

_Hermione : si tu as confiance, j'ai confiance, et je viens avec toi !_

Hermione prit machinalement la main d'Harry qui sentit une grande chaleur traverser tout son bras et ils suivirent donc Sirius à travers cette lumière bleue inconnue, pour apparaître presque aussitôt en plein milieu du salon des Dursley, bien des années plus tôt.

Harry, regardant autour de lui : _on a fait un bond dans le temps ?_

_Sirius : en quelque sorte… personne ne peut nous voir, nous sommes simplement des observateurs._

Un petit Harry âgé tout ou plus de 7 ans était en train de débarrasser la table du réveillon, tout juste achevé, tandis que sa tante ramassait les emballages en pagaille jetés au sol. Elle y glissa à l'intérieur un petit objet, inaperçu de tous, sauf des trois « observateurs/ visiteurs ». Elle appela son neveu sèchement et lui dit d'aller jeter tout ce bazar au plus vite et en silence. Le petit Harry s'exécuta et en jetant les papiers, y trouva une petite figurine de soldat en plomb. Il se tourna vers sa tante pour lui signaler que Dudley avait du perdre un de ses multiples jouets dans le déballage des cadeaux mais celle-ci lui lança un regard noir et il s'abstint donc de la déranger.

_Pétunia : va te coucher maintenant !_

_Harry : oui tante Pétunia._

Et le petit Harry emporta avec lui son trésor exceptionnel dans son placard sous l'escalier. Etrangement, lors des nombreuses inspections minutieuses de son minuscule placard par Pétunia, son précieux trésor ne fut jamais trouvé ou confisqué.

_Harry d'aujourd'hui : mais… c'était elle qui a glissé le soldat dans les emballages ? pourquoi a-t-elle fait ca ?_

_Hermione : peut être pour que tu le trouves…_

_Harry : je n'avais jamais imaginé qu'elle avait pu le faire exprès !_

_Sirius : on peut déceler du bon même auprès des gens qui en laissent paraître le moins ! Mais continuons, la soirée est loin d'être terminée !_

Ils retraversèrent la lumière bleue qui venait de réapparaitre derrière eux et arrivèrent lors du premier Noel d'Harry passé chez les Weasley.

Ils étaient tous attablés et discutés gaiment tandis qu'Arthur s'efforçait de couper la gigantesque dinde qui trônait sur la table, sous les recommandations pointues de sa femme. Les jumeaux avaient ensorcelé les couverts de Percy qui se tordaient dans tous les sens dès qu'il les prenait et tout le monde semblait profité pleinement de la soirée. L'immense sapin de noël s'élevait derrière eux avec une multitude de cadeaux qui venait d'apparaître à son pied, comme par magie.

_Molly : Joyeux Noel les enfants ! aller venez ouvrir vos cadeaux !_

Ils se précipitèrent tous au pied du sapin pour découvrir un nombre incalculable de pull en laine, de gants, d'écharpe et de tricot en tout genre et Harry se vit déballer son premier cadeau fait main spécialement pour lui, par une figure maternelle qu'il ne pensait jamais pouvoir connaître un jour.

_Sirius : alors ? Tu penses toujours que cette fête ne représente rien pour toi ? _

Des flashs se succédèrent devant leur yeux, montrant Harry recevant un cadeau d'Hagrid et le prendre dans ses bras, des cadeaux de Ron et Hermione, le moment où il reçut, lors de son premier Noel à Poudlard, la cape de son père en héritage.

Mais ils ne virent pas seulement des fêtes de Noel, ils revécurent également des instants de la vie de tous les jours. Harry se vit pendant sa première rentrée à Poudlard en compagnie de Ron, leurs épreuves tout au long de leurs années mouvementées et les liens qui s'étaient renforcés entre eux. De nombreux moments passèrent ainsi devant ses yeux jusqu'à ce que la lumière bleue réapparaisse une nouvelle fois devant eux.

Ils se retrouvèrent au Noel de l'année passée qu'ils avaient tous fêté au Square Grimmaurd avec Sirius.

_Sirius, se regardant : ah voila le plus beau !_

Le Sirius du souvenir venait d'entrer dans le salon et serrait son filleul dans ses bras.

_Harry du passé : je suis content de pouvoir fêter Noel avec toi !_

_Sirius : moi aussi mon grand !_

_Harry d'aujourd'hui : ca sert à quoi de me montrer ca ! Me faire voir ce que j'ai perdu c'est ca ? _

_Sirius : non Harry, te montrer que tu as toujours eu quelqu'un à tes cotés pour t'aider, te soutenir et t'aimer, même quand tu ne le soupçonnais pas spécialement. Mon grand, il est temps pour moi de te laisser en compagnie d'autres personnes très spéciales pour toi. J'ai fait mon devoir de parrain ce soir en te montrant ce que tu avais oublié ces derniers temps mais le voyage n'est pas encore terminé pour toi._

_Harry : comment ca ? ou vas-tu ? _

_Sirius : je dois repartir Harry mais ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien._

_Harry : non Sirius attend ne part pas, pas déjà, je viens juste de te retrouver…_

_Sirius : je suis toujours là mon grand, ne t'en fais pas pour moi, continue d'avancer et ne te retournes pas. Dit il en lui faisant un clin d'œil._

Hermione, comprenant qu'elle devait aider Harry à écouter Sirius : _viens Harry._

Harry se retourna vers elle et vit qu'elle lui tendait la main. Il la saisit puis regarda son parrain qui le regardait avec un grand sourire. La lumière bleue réapparue devant eux.

_Sirius : je suis très fier de toi mon grand ! tu seras un très grand sorcier comme ton parrain ! allez maintenant continue ton voyage, une belle surprise t'attend !_

_Harry : on se reverra un jour ?_

_Sirius : a ton avis ?_

Harry fit un grand sourire à son parrain et traversa la lumière en tenant fermement la main d'Hermione.

Ils apparurent alors au milieu de la salle commune de Gryffondor et pendant un instant, les deux amis pensèrent qu'ils étaient de retour.

_Une voix : bienvenue vous deux !_

Ils se retournèrent alors vers l'origine de la voix et Harry en resta bouche bée. Sa mère et son père se tenaient juste devant eux, un sourire sur le visage.

_Harry :…maman…papa…_

_James : et oui fiston, c'est bien nous, on prend la relève !_

_Lily : nous sommes si contents de te voir mon cœur !_

Harry s'approcha, voulant les prendre dans ses bras mais il s'arrêta à quelque pas d'eux.

_Harry : si seulement je pouvais vous toucher…_

Lily s'approcha alors de son fils et le prit dans ses bras : _mais tu peux !_

Harry serra aussi fort qu'il le put ses parents, des larmes perlant dans ses yeux sans qu'il ne puisse les arrêter, mais en cet instant il s'en fichait pas mal.

Hermione regardait cette scène, les larmes coulant de ses yeux également, heureuse de voir Harry réaliser l'un de ses rêves, et de le voir si ému de retrouver ses parents.

La lumière apparue alors et les quatre « voyageurs » se retrouvèrent dans la Grande Salle mais bien des années plus tôt, à l'époque où les parents d'Harry étaient encore élèves à Poudlard. D'ailleurs, Lily, âgée d'une quinzaine d'années surgit tout à coup dans la salle, l'air passablement énervée. Elle s'assit avec des filles qui discutaient et dit :

_- je ne supporte plus ce type ! _

Une des filles : _mais de qui tu parles Lily ?_

_Lily : de Potter bien sur ! Non mais franchement quel … quel …ouhh!_

Une fille, avec un sourire en coin : qu'est ce qu'il a encore fait ?

_Lily : il n'arrête pas de faire apparaître des fleurs partout devant moi, ou des angelots qui chantent des chansons ridicules toutes la journée, collés à mes basques et là je viens de retrouver un monticule de chocolat entassé sur mon lit !_

_La fille : oh c'est si romantique !_

_Lily : bien sur que non voyons qu'est ce que tu racontes Susan !_

_Susan : mais enfin qu'est ce qui te déplait la dedans ? il est clair que tu l'intéresse !_

_Lily : il fait ca uniquement pour me faire enrager !_

_Lily du présent : et il est clair que je me voilais la face surtout !_

_James : a ca c'est sur ! tu ne peux même pas imaginer tout ce que j'ai du faire pour conquérir le cœur de ta mère Harry ! un vrai parcours du combattant !_

_Lily : plains toi ! c'est normal de faire languir le garçon ! Retiens bien cette information capitale Hermione ! dit-elle avec un clin d'œil._

_Hermione : j'en prends bien note Madame Potter. Rit elle._

Harry, avant de pouvoir le retenir : _ne lui donne pas d'idées pareilles maman !_

_Lily : et pourquoi ca ? _demanda t-elle malicieusement.

Harry, comprenant qu'il avait parlé trop vite : _et ou es tu papa ? je ne te vois nulle part dans ce souvenir ?_

James, (presque) solidaire avec son fils : _oh je devais être en train d'accrocher des fleurs dans son dortoir, mais je crois que tu n'as pas répondu à la question de ta mère fiston ?_

_Harry, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles : et bien… je dis ca…c'est juste…pour celui qui osera s'appro…je veux dire qui tentera de conquérir Mione._

_Lily, souriant : oh je vois, comme ce charmant jeune homme, comment s'appelle t-il déjà, Davis c'est ca ?_

Harry rougit de plus belle.

_Hermione : comment le connaissez vous madame Potter ?_

_Lily : pas de madame Potter entre nous Hermione, appelle-moi Lily. Et bien il m'arrive de voir certaine chose tu sais, tu es très proche d'Harry donc il m'arrive de veiller sur toi aussi quelque fois._

Hermione se sentit très touchée par cette attention.

Harry, se sentant de plus en plus gêné sans savoir pourquoi : _bon et si on en revenait au souvenir car papa vient d'arriver !_

_James du passé : salut Lily, ca va ?_

_Lily : qu'est ce que tu veux encore, tu as perdu tes angelots ?_

_James : je voulais te dire un mot…_

_Lily : et bien voila c'est fait, maintenant tu m'excuseras je dois y aller, salut !_

Et sur ce elle partit, l'air on ne peut plus digne.

_Harry : et bien maman, tu n'avais pas l'air de rigoler !_

_Lily : j'étais très dur avec ton père à l'époque, je ne l'aimais pas beaucoup, du moins c'est ce que je pensais ! je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'on puisse tomber amoureux !_

_James : moi je l'étais depuis un sacré bout de temps ! mais je m'en suis rendu compte longtemps après et quand j'en ai pris conscience j'ai tout fait pour conquérir le cœur de ta mère ! je n'ai pas attendu qu'un autre vienne me la ravir ! il en était hors de question !_ dit il à Harry en appuyant son regard sur Hermione qui discutait avec Lily.

Harry allait lui demander pourquoi il l'avait regardé de cette manière mais le décor changea.

Ils virent les maraudeurs faire les quatre cent coups et ensorceler des boules et des guirlandes de Noel un peu partout, Lily rirent aux éclats en massacrant avec ses amis des chants de Noel, James et Lily s'offrant leur premiers cadeaux, puis s'embrasser sur la joue un peu gênés.

Ils étaient maintenant dans le parc, il faisait un soleil radieux mais le sol était recouvert de neige et Lily et James du passé discutaient tous les deux au bord du lac, ils semblaient avoir quelques années de plus.

_Hermione : vous êtes devenu amis par la suite ?_

_James : oui presque inséparables, un peu comme vous en faites ! j'ai arrêter de la harceler de cadeaux en tout genre et j'ai réussi à me rapprocher d'elle en la comprenant davantage, en passant du temps avec elle et en l'écoutant._

_Lily : on est devenu amis et j'ai découvert un Potter que je ne connaissais pas ! je me suis rendu compte que je l'avais jugé trop rapidement, j'ai commençais à l'apprécier puis mes sentiments ont encore évolué mais j'en avais un peu peur à vrai dire._

Hermione et Harry semblaient écouter attentivement ce qui amusa beaucoup James.

_Lily : ce souvenir se passe pendant les vacances de Noel et je me rappelle avoir passé une semaine exceptionnelle en compagnie de ton père cette année là ! on avait visité Pré au Lard en long en large et en travers, tout était décoré, les gens chantaient dans la rue et l'atmosphère était vraiment magique !_

_James : on avait exploré les alentours et on s'était perdu tu te rappelles ?_

Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard amusé en remarquant que tout cela ressemblait étrangement à leur propre semaine passée.

_Harry : mais quel est le rapport entre l'évolution de votre relation et Noel ?_

_James : Noel est la période qui nous a le plus rapproché quand on regarde bien. Et c'est pendant cette période que nous avons pris conscience de nos sentiments. Noel représente toutes ces choses auxquelles tu doutes aujourd'hui Harry. En perdant l'esprit de Noel tu vas perdre également toutes ces choses qui le symbolise et le caractérise tant. _

_Lily : tu penses peut être qu'il ne reste que du Mal en ce monde mais tu te trompes ! nous sommes là pour te montrer le contraire, regarde tous ces moments ! ils sont là pour te prouver qu'il y a toujours du bon en chacun de nous. Noel est juste la période où toutes les bonnes choses ressortent encore plus que d'habitude et où de parfait ennemis peuvent arriver à devenir amis et finir par tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre. _Finit-elle en montrant les James et Lily du passé s'embrasser sur la rive du lac.

Harry et Hermione semblait réfléchir intensément aux propos de Lily. Une toute nouvelle voie, souvent désirée mais jamais abordée semblait soudain s'éclairer dans leur esprit.

_James : il ne reste plus qu'une seule étape avant que notre petit voyage prenne fin._

_Harry : laquelle ? _

_Lily : la réelle prise de conscience ! la plus essentielle, celle qui va cimenter pour de bon tout le reste !_

_Hermione : quelle prise de conscience ?_

Deux lumières apparurent alors devant eux.

_Harry : pourquoi il y a deux lumière cette fois ? on a un choix à faire ?_

_Lily : non mon cœur, je vais juste emmener Hermione d'un coté, et toi tu vas partir de l'autre avec ton père._

_Harry et Hermione, en chœur : on doit se séparer ! Pourquoi ?_

James et Lily rirent aux éclats face à leur réaction.

_James : pas de panique les enfants, on se rejoint juste après !_

Harry et Hermione, qui, sans s'en rendre compte, ne s'étaient pas lâché la main se séparèrent et suivirent chacun leur guide.

Harry apparut dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard et vit Hermione, âgée d'une douzaine d'année allongée sur un lit, pétrifiée.

_Harry : le basilic…_

Hermione, elle, apparut à la lisière d'une forêt, regardant Harry au loin jeter une pierre à un loup garou affamé.

_Hermione : Lupin…_

Le décor changea pour Harry et il vit sa meilleure amie pleurer seule dans un coin du château, son chat orange quasi dépoilé dans les bras.

_James : qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?_

_Harry : c'était en troisième année, Ron ne lui parlait plus car il accusait son chat d'avoir tué son rat et moi je ne lui parlais plus car elle avait parlé de mon éclair de feu à McGonagall…_

_James : elle avait eu peur qu'il soit ensorcelé c'est ca ?_

_Harry : oui elle s'était inquiétée pour moi, elle avait voulu bien faire, et c'est vrai que j'avais été très dur avec elle…je déteste la voir pleurer !_

Le décor changea pour Hermione et elles apparurent à l'entrée d'une arène, un dragon tournoyant à l'intérieur.

_Lily : le tournoi des trois sorciers! qu'est ce que j'avais pu me faire comme sang d'encre pendant ce fichu tournoi !_

_Hermione : a qui le dites vous ! je n'ai jamais eu autant peur pour Harry que pendant ce fichu tournoi !_

On voyait l'Hermione du passé se faufiler à l'intérieur de la tante des champions pour aller serrer Harry dans ses bras.

_Lily : oui je vois ca ! rit elle._

Hermione sentit son phare lui monter aux joues.

Harry revit des scènes où il s'était inquiété pour sa meilleure amie, des scènes de fou rire incontrôlables, des moments de confidences, de complicité, de tendresse. Et à chaque scène, son sourire béat s'élargissait de plus en plus jusqu'à l'arrivée d'une scène en particulier qui chassa tout bonheur du visage d'Harry.

Ils étaient au ministère, combattant des mangemorts bien plus expérimentés qu'eux. Hermione se surpassait et avait battu deux mangemorts déjà, ce qui provoqua l'admiration d'Harry quand soudain, une flamme violette vint s'abattre sur elle, la propulsant en arrière et le faisant tomber dans l'inconscience.

Harry se vit se jeter sur elle, priant pour qu'elle ne soit pas morte et il ressenti à nouveau la peur qu'il avait ressenti ce jour là mais décuplée. Il ressenti la rage monter en lui et ne put concevoir ne serais ce que d'imaginer sa vie sans elle. Ses sentiments lui revinrent à la figure telle une claque fulgurante et il comprit enfin qu'il ne servait plus à rien de nier l'évidence, il était fou d'Hermione, et cela depuis longtemps.

James, comme s'il avait compris le cheminement de pensée de son fils, demanda : _alors, tu as enfin compris ? tu en auras mis du temps ?_

_Harry : tu le savais ?_

_James : que crois tu qu'on fait la haut ? on observe, on analyse, on déduit et on comprend !_

_Mais le petit tour n'est pas encore terminé fiston !_

Harry vit Viktor Krum aborder Hermione à la bibliothèque et son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

_James : tu comptes laisser tous ces types tourner autour d'elle encore longtemps et les laisser te la prendre ?_

_Harry : a ça jamais !_

Hermione redécouvrit elle aussi des scènes marquantes partagées avec Harry, des moments qu'elle n'avait jamais prit le temps d'analyser et de comprendre.

Elle revit une scène très récente d'Harry déboulant au beau milieu d'une conversation avec un septième année de Serdaigle, l'air passablement en colère.

_Lily : tu ne remarques rien dans cette scène ?_

_Hermione : Harry n'a pas l'air très content…_

_Lily : et pourquoi ca selon toi ? tu ne trouves pas qu'il a l'air un « peu » …jaloux ?_

_Hermione : jaloux ? mais pourquoi serait-il jal…ooh… non vous croyez qu'il…._

Lily sourit et le décor changea de nouveau. Elles étaient à présent devant un immense labyrinthe et Harry venait d'apparaître avec Cédric, mort.

_Une voix dans la foule : un garçon a été tué !_

_Hermione : j'ai cru que c'était Harry quand j'ai entendu ca ce jour là ! j'ai senti mon cœur tomber en morceau ! maintenant que je revois cette scène, elle me parait encore plus horrible ! je sais pas ce que je ferais sans lui…j'ai si peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose…_

Le décor changea et Hermione se vit il y a quelque minutes, pleurant de voir Harry si heureux entouré pour la première fois de ses parents.

_Hermione du présent : je…c'est étrange_

_Lily : tu commences à comprendre ?_

_Hermione : je crois savoir pourquoi le professeur Flitwick m'a envoyé ici…_

_Lily souriant ouvertement : un sage homme ce cher Filius._

Harry apparut devant l'escalier menant aux étapes supérieurs de Poudlard et se vit lui même en tenue de soirée, regardant une magnifique jeune fille descendre les marches pour ce rendre au bal de Noel. Mais si le Harry du souvenir n'avait que de la tendresse dans son regard ce ne fut pas le cas du Harry présent, lui avait littéralement la mâchoire décrochée de son emplacement.

_James riant : on dirait pas que c'est la deuxième fois que tu l'as voit dans cette tenue dis donc ! Ramasse ta langue elle touche le sol !_

_Je crois me souvenir que ce bal n'avait pas été une grande réussite pour toi ce soir là, il est peut être temps de te rattraper ?_

_Harry : comment ca ?_

A peine avait-il eu le temps de finir sa phrase que ses vêtements avaient laissé la place à une élégante tenue de soirée.

_Harry : mais qu'est ce que… ?_

_Lily : tu es très élégant mon cœur !_

_Harry : maman ? que fais tu ici ? ou est Hermione ?_

_Lily : il lui restait une dernière scène à découvrir mais officiellement je n'ai pas le droit de la divulguer, et encore moins à toi donc théoriquement je ne t'ai rien dis, et j'étais même pas présente._

_James : bien joué chérie, brillant !_

_Lily : merci mon cher mari ! allez mon cœur, va rejoindre ta cavalière, elle t'attend dans la Grande Salle à présent, tu as la permission de minuit ! rit elle_.

_Harry : mais et vous ? vous allez partir ?_

_James : oui nous devons y aller mais sache que nous serons toujours près de toi quoi qu'il arrive. Nous veillerons sur vous deux comme nous l'avons toujours fait._

_Harry : vous saviez que c'était elle depuis le début ?_

_Lily : nous le savions bien avant que tu ne la rencontre mon cœur. Soyez heureux tous les deux mais tache de ne pas la faire souffrir !_

_Harry : ca, ca ne risque pas d'arriver rassure toi ! mais si elle ne ressent pas la même chose que moi je fais quoi ?_

_James souriant : tu crois pas qu'on va te donner toutes les réponses non plus ! soit le Gryffondor que tu as toujours été fils et mène cette bataille la tête haute !_

_Lily : qu'est ce qui faut pas entendre ! ne t'inquiète pas mon cœur tout se passera bien. En tout cas nous sommes très fier de toi et t'aimons très fort._

_Harry : moi aussi. Vous allez me manquer tous les deux ! j'aurais tellement aimer qu'on puisse avoir une vraie vie de famille tous les trois…_

_Lily : nous aussi Harry, mais tu ne dois pas vivre dans le passé et t'empêcher d'avancer ! un jour tu fonderas ta famille et même si tu ne nous voit pas on sera là. Allez maintenant va, on ne doit pas faire attendre sa cavalière !_

Harry serra son père et sa mère dans ses bras, leur dit encore quelque mots, puis s'éloigna.

Harry s'avança dans la foule, personne ne pouvait le voir et il trouva très étrange de passer juste à coté de son double, âgé de 14ans, qui semblait s'ennuyer à mourir. Il chercha Hermione du regard et la vit soudain arrivait vers lui de l'autre coté de la salle. Son cœur s'emballa à une vitesse vertigineuse quand il vit à quel point elle était belle dans sa magnifique robe de soirée bleue nuit, parsemée d'argent.

Quand elle arriva a sa hauteur, il ne put s'empêcher de bafouiller.

_Harry : Herm…mione tu es …magnifique!_

_Hermione, rougissant: merci! tu n'es pas mal non plus! ta mère m'a dit qu'après toutes ces péripéties, on avait le droit à un traitement spécial…le droit de profiter du souvenir encore quelque instant ?_

_Harry : oui…pour…pour danser un peu et… profiter de l'atmosphère et tout ! _

_Donc euh…tu veux danser ? avec moi ?_

_Hermione : danser ? pourquoi pas ? avec toi par contre je sais pas trop ! rit elle._

_Harry, se détendant un peu : ce n'est pas très gentil de vous moquer Miss Granger ! je ne suis pas au summum de mon aise au cas ou vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué ?_

Hermione se rapprocha alors d'Harry et ce dernier perdit aussitôt le peu d'aise qu'il avait récupéré. Elle passa ses bras derrière son cou et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

_Hermione : dans ce cas, j'adorerai danser avec vous M. Potter. _

Ce dernier entoura Hermione de ses bras et plongea son regard dans le sien.

_Harry : je t'avais dit que j'adorais la fête de Noel et en particulier les bals de Noel ?_

_Hermione : vraiment ? C'est tout récent non ? plaisanta t-elle. Et pourquoi un tel revirement de situation ? Aurais-tu attrapé la grave contagion du sucre d'orge au cerveau ?_

Harry, se rapprochant d'elle _: oui c'est le nouveau Harry, il vient de sortir. Et bien pour tout te dire, de redoutables esprits de Noel sont venus me rendre visite et m'ont enlevé dans ma salle commune !_

_Hermione : oh mon dieu quelle horreur ! et ils t'ont torturé avec des cantiques et des morceaux de pains d'épices ?_

Harry, promenant ses mains dans le dos et la nuque d'Hermione : _oh non ! eux étaient bien plus malins ! ils m'ont obligé à revivre des moments qui m'ont rendu… fou ! Comme par exemple ce moment où ce Vicky de pacotille …draguait ouvertement la fille …que j'aime par-dessus tout !_

Hermione, son cœur ratant un battement : _ah les esprits de Noel ! c'est vraiment plus ce que c'était ! et comment t'en es tu sorti alors ? comment se fini l'histoire ? tu as réussi à conquérir la fille ?_

Harry, se rapprocha jusqu'à presque toucher ses lèvres : _et bien les esprits ont réussi à me convertir à l'esprit de Noel et à m'ouvrir les yeux sur mes sentiments pour la magnifique jeune fille que j'ai toujours eu près de moi, et je vais passer ma vie à la conquérir toujours davantage ! d'ailleurs je vais commencer de ce pas…_

Et sur ces mots, il resserra son étreinte autour de la taille d'Hermione et l'embrassa enfin, une chose qu'il rêvait de faire depuis un certain temps. Il continua à l'embrasser et en même temps, la fit tournoyer en la soulevant de terre sur la piste de danse, la faisant rire aux éclats, invisibles aux yeux de tous, sauf de deux personnes qui se tenaient à l'écart à observait la scène, attendrit.

_James : et bien ! il en aura mis du temps ! j'ai cru qu'il allait lui raconter toute la soirée !_

_Lily : mais arrête de dire n'importe quoi James ! tu es infernal quand tu t'y met ! bon allez, il va être minuit, il faut y aller ou on va encore avoir des problèmes ! il faut vraiment qu'on arrête d'enfreindre les règles comme ca !_

_James : dixit celle qui a transmis une information confidentielle qu'elle n'avait absolument pas le droit de donner !_

_Lily : c'est pas la même chose ! et de toute manière si ils ne veulent pas qu'on laisse échapper quelques détails, ils n'ont pas qu'à nous les dire et puis c'est tout !_

James, en même temps que la lumière bleue apparaissait_ : comme si tu leur laissais la possibilité de ne rien te dire ! dit-il en riant. Allez on ramène les deux tourtereaux._

La lumière vint entourer le couple qui s'embrassait toujours au milieu de la piste et ils réapparurent au beau milieu de la salle commune de Gryffondor.

Ils se détachèrent un peu l'un de l'autre et regardèrent autour d'eux.

_Hermione : on est de retour ?_

_Harry : j'en ai bien l'impression ! drôle de soirée hein ?_

_Hermione : ca c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! je suis contente d'avoir pu rencontré tes parents ! mais je me demande vraiment quel est ce sort que Flitwick nous a lancé !_

_Harry : et moi donc ! j'aurais jamais cru pouvoir vivre un truc pareil ! il faut vraiment que je remercie Flitwick quand je le verrai. Au fait, je t'ai dis que je t'aimais ? je ne m'en rappel plus ! Alors dans le doute, je t'aime ! dit-il tout en capturant les lèvres d'Hermione._

_Harry : mais dis moi, c'était quoi cette scène que tu as vu et que ma mère n'avait pas le droit de dire ?_

Hermione sourit largement et dit : _la victoire ! et j'y crois Harry ! j'ai confiance en toi ! tu gagneras cette guerre ! on la gagnera ensemble !_

Harry en fut comme stupéfixé, il allait donc pouvoir vivre et non plus survivre et pouvoir mener sa propre vie, tous ses sacrifices et ses efforts ne seraient donc pas vain. Il était maintenant plus motivé que jamais à éradiquer une bonne fois pour toute Voldemort du monde sorcier.

Il avait bel et bien une force que Voldemort n'avait pas, et cette fois, il la comprenait dans toute son ampleur.

* * *

_Voilà, j'espère que vous n'avez pas trouvé ça trop guimauve. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez en m'envoyant une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir (pour les positives), ça aide à s'améliorer (pour les négatives) et ça prend pas beaucoup de temps :-)_


End file.
